The user of a toilet having a toilet lid must of necessity open the lid before use. In addition, in a number of situations it is convenient or desirable that the seat of the toilet also be lifted before the toilet is used. Toilets can be unsanitary objects, especially when in public use, making it distasteful for a user to raise the lid or seat by hand. In addition, persons for whom bending over is impossible or at least painful as a consequence of back braces, injuries, and the like find it difficult to so maneuver as to be able to lift a toilet seat or lid. Thus, an action that is trivial and easy for most people may become difficult and the object of personal embarrassment.
Those skilled in the art are cognizant of a variety of aids for lifting toilet lids and seats. Examples of foot-operated lifters for toilet lids or seats are found in Burger and Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 621,790; Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 718,971; and Godoy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,180,140. All three require extensive installation procedures and represent permanent additions to or alterations of a toilet. As a consequence, such devices are not appropriate for use by a renter, a person with a temporary injury, or by others who need an effective foot-operated toilet seat lifter that does not require permanent alteration of a standard toilet or laborious or complicated installation. Liu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,864 shows a hand controlled electrical-mechanical system for opening and closing the lid and seat of a toilet, also providing for automatic flushing. The device is alternatively arranged for operation by foot and is also adapted to be used with an existing toilet.
Those skilled in the art are cognizant of various devices for keeping toilet seats or lids in a generally or partially open position. Examples include Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 158,677; Booth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,277; and Deal, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,147. Clark and Booth show devices that are permanent parts of the toilet seats or lids shown. The device shown in Deal is adapted for use with a conventional toilet seat or lid. With these devices, it takes a positive action on the part of the user to place the seat or lid in a down or closed position. They are not designed to avoid the necessity of contacting the seat or lid by hand or for use by one who cannot lean forward.